Mayumi Mikaley Shunrei Mei Lee Kasumiojhi
Mayumi Kasumiojhi is her first name and real name but is known as Shunrei Mei Lee Kasumiojhi to her under cover name by the Anbu Black Ops .In the anime she is mainly not there because she is also a double agent.Her number one priority is to kill her older sister and to avenge her clan that she truly loved.During part one Shunrei was known as a jonnin whom is supposed to watch the kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki whom has a deep crush on her and Sakura Haruno .During part two she shows her true colours as the Kasumiojhi Last Hier.She is also seen growing a strong bond between team seven making her fight for Konohagakure instead of destroying it like Danzo Shimura wanted her to do as a spy on the kyuubi.In part three she is then spotted more as a friend to Sakura and Naruto and an even more friend towards her true love Sasuke Jay Lee Uchiha whom she had a close relationship with.In part four she is shown married to Sasuke and pregnant to a baby boy which will be named Shuhei Tai Lee Uchiha .She is also grows closer to her father as planned in her mind to kill him with his very last respect towards her. BACKGROUND On the day the last hier of the kasumiojhi clan was born was the night of the truth behind the Third World Shinobi War.Shizune (Tsunade Senju A.K.A Lady Tsunade's subordinate) is shown getting Shunrei's oldest brother Shun Tai Lan Kasumiojhi (6 years older than Shunrei)from the ninja academy.As any ordinary Kasumiojhi member has to have someone that is jealous by there power.As Shun was leaving the Academy one of his classmates started to make fun of his family making Shun furuious.The next oldest brother was Toshiro Lee Mai Kasumiojhi (5 years older than Shunrei) whom later cared for Shunrei a lot knowing that she is very talented at archery.As there classmate keeps on taunting and teasing the Kasumiojhi clan Toshiro gets up and uses his Mangekyou Sharingan on his classmate.Shizune pulled him back telling Shun to hurry so that they can help their mother Takeshiro Mei Sarutobi Kasumiojhi.As Shun and Shizune leave the class girls yell out bye Shun making Shizune tease Shun a little on how he is good with girls.As they got back to the hospital Shun had to put 7 seals on Shunrei because of all that life and death chakra that she was surpressing.When they were finished Shun was outside with the rest of his siblings and shizune rushed baby Shunrei down to the medical room for a blood test.Coming through the door was Mikoto Uchiha the best friend of Shunrei's mother Takeshiro Mei Sarutobi Kasumiojhi .Coming behind her is her husband Fugaku Uchiha and her son Itachi Uchiha carrying his little 4 month brother Sasuke Jay Lee Uchiha.Mikoto is inside the room where Takeshiro is being held at telling her all about the plan for the Third World Shinobi War to end.While Asuma Sarutobi comes in with Takeshiro's cheating husband Tsukeshiro Lee .Shun gets furuious with his father not being supportive to his mother's birth.Shun threatens his father that if he even lays a finger on any of his siblings he will kill him.Not knowing that Itachi,baby sasuke,Jushiro Jay lee Kasumiojhi ,baby shunrei,toshiro,baby Shuske Fedora Mei Kasumiojhi ,and Shunsui Mulan Kasumiojhi overheard the fight.Tsukeshiro replies back to Shun with a insault to his power making Shun awake his Mangekyo Sharingan to kill Tsukeshiro from the back.As he was about to stab him Shun's grandfather the third Hokage walks in with his wife Biwako Haruna Sarutobi he gets a hold of Shun telling him to calm down.Shun doesn't obey and gets ready for the next attack while Shunsui yells at her older brother telling him to stop or she will kill herself.Everyone was shocked to what the young girl said.Shun bows down to his grandfather and grandmother telling them an apology.Shun then tells Itachi and Toshiro that they should get back to the academy and so they did.Hiruzen Sarutobi Kasumiojhi the grandfather of baby Shunrei warned Tsukeshiro that if he ever hurts any of the eight children that he will be killed.After that happened Tsukeshiro left the village for a while.His true love Mitoki Hyuga the mother of Neji Hyuga who is the son of the next in line for the title of Hyuga Leader was pregnant to a baby girl who is the half sister of Mayumi.This was then known as the Hyuga Affair.A few months later Naruto was born.His mother Kushina Uzumaki was the previous bearer of the Nine Tailed Fox who was then passed onto Naruto.Mikoto and Takeshiro pass by Kushina with Sasuke and Mayumi as little baby infants.They then were shown again leaving the two infants with Itachi.While Itachi was babysitting the two Infants Shunrei starts crying because Sasuke pinches her cheeks while she was sleeping.Sasuke then repeatedly pinches her cheeks while Itachi tries to stop Shunrei from crying.As Itachi finally got the two infants settled Takeshiro,Mikoto,and Fugaku come back with Shunrei crying to her mommy with red cheeks.The two mothers knew what happened even when Itachi tried to hide it.Two years later baby Mayumi was a very cute and a beautiful loving child who showed happiness to the village.Everyone loved that smile of hers.It made there hearts smile with joy and pride for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.Though her two older brothers new that the smile was a fake.She knew what was happening to her family.But she didn't say a word to her mother or siblings.They tried to help her but she told them that she wasn't sad or angry or even in trouble.Two more years later Shunrei and Sasuke met again but they thought that it was their first time meeting.As Sasuke and Itachi pass by the Pond of Sorrow(Kanashimi No Ike) they see Shunsui standing there watching the pond.They go up to greet her as Shunrei jumps out of the water with Chidori.Itachi looks at the little girl trying to beleive she just did a lightning style jutsu without electricuting the water.Shunsui yells out to Shunrei to get out of the water.Sasuke stands there gazing at Shunrei.Toshiro comes and greets Itachi and Sasuke and tells Shunsui and Shunrei to hurry up and get dressed because the Uchihas are coming.Itachi replies saying that he forgot all about it.While Shunrei is up on shore she yells out "Artemis hurry up".A purple wolf with white and purple highlights yells out back at Shunrei "Sure,I'll take my time".While Artemis dries off Shunsui introduces Shunrei to Itachi and Sasuke not knowing that Itachi already knows her and she already met Sasuke.Sasuke finally took his eyes off of Shunrei and stares at the talking wolf.Shunsui begins a conversation with Toshiro and Itachi making Shunrei talk to Sasuke.But before they could say something Itachi asks Shunsui about the other Legendary Wolf Sannin making Shunrei bring the other two wolves.She yells "Appala growl" and "Ookima attack" making one (which is Artemis' twin sister and i quote Artemis is a girl)Appala who is as white as snow and Ookima(who will later fall in love with Artemis)who is dark brown with black highlights appear in mid air.Sasuke was shown as an amazed child making Shunrei giggle making Sasuke blush.Sasuke and Itachi leave after that letting them see later again that night.During the greetings Sasuke had stumbled on his words and made Shunsui,Shuske,and Shunrei giggle making him blush.After Shunsui took Shunrei by the hand and says "lets finish training already".Shunrei agreed making Shunsui ask their mother.Takeshiro asks Mikoto if it's alright if they could be dismissed and go train and she agreed making Sasuke and Itachi watch them so that Sasuke can get to know Shunrei better.Shunsui makes Shunrei use Sharingan to turn around and try to dodge all the kunai and shuriken without looking at her.She did making Itachi and Sasuke have looks of amazement.Shunrei then had to try and cut Shunsui without letting Shunsui lay a hand on her.At the speed of lightning maybe Shunrei appears next to Shunsui making her make a single cut on her right cheek.After they then had to practice their Geisha and Maiko techniques.Shunrei says "Tsugi No Mai Hakuren" and coming from her fan made from cloth and etched with golden gates on each piece of plastic that was a color of peach with a more yellowish glow was a blast of cold ice making Shunrei cut it with her fan ,which is also a weapon like knife, making the ice burst into sparkling white pieces in the air with snowflakes appearing making a beautiful scene.In amazement Itachi says to himself that Shunrei maybe the most beautiful girl in Konoha maybe even on Earth making Sasuke disagree and he thinks that she is the most beautiful person in the universe and maybe he thought just maybe Shunrei might be the "ONE" for him.FInding Shunrei looking at Sasuke blushing and smiling turning back to her sister for approval.From their the four of them went to go and eat dinner.Making Shunrei the first one to finish and leaving to go play with her cousin Tenten(who couldn't come down to the dinner).Takeshiro then asks Shunsui about Shunrei's training making Itachi interupt to say that Shunrei already has surpassed him with that much speed,ability,intelligence,chakra,stability,and stamina.After that comment Fugaku stared in surprise.Shun glares at Tsukeshiro and looking while looking at him he saw Tsukeshiro grit his teeth making Shun angry but didn't show it or it will be unrespectful. Baby_Mayumi.jpg|Shunrei as a baby girl with her red cheeks from Sasuke|link=Sasuke Jay Lee Uchiha Why_Tsukeshiro.jpg|This picture is after both massacres and this is when Shunrei finds out that Tsukeshiro burnt all the memories of her and their family. Little Mayumi(1).jpg|Shunrei with Lady Tsunade ready to train with her personal trainer Mei Terumi a best friend of Takeshiro,Mikoto,and Lady Tsunade|link=Tsunade Senju Little Mayumi.jpg|Shunrei on her way to train but this time with Sasuke and Lady Tsunade|link=Sasuke Jay Lee Uchiha